muralisfandomcom-20200214-history
Estelle K. Fleischer
Full Name: Estelle Katarine Fleischer Age/Date of Birth: 27, III Septidi Pluviôse Gender: Female Race/Ethnicity: Godrite Citizenship: Godrin Appearance: Estelle stands at average height and has an athletic build. Her face is strong and aristocratic. Dark eyes gaze cooly at the world from beneath strong brows. Years of working out doors has left her skin tan and light streaks in her dark hair. Estelle’s hands are callused and her nails are kept short. Languages spoken: Durantian Standard, Godrite, very basic Old Murotian. Estelle was taught both Durantian and Old Murotian from a very young age. Her father wanted her to be well educated and able to learn other languages should she wish. She is currently attempting to learn Kelsmic. Occupation(s): Internal Affairs Chief of the Godrite Armed Forces Likes: Horseback riding, sparring, belittling subordinates, animals and ‘persuading’ criminals to talk Dislikes: Physical contact, children, weepy women and sprained ankles Biography: Siegbert and Katarine Fleischer wanted nothing more than a healthy child. Their hearts broke with each failed pregnancy and they tried every remedy to keep the babies. Years passed with no hope until finally Katarine’s stomach began to grow. The expecting parents were ecstatic. They built an addition on their quaint home and set up a proper nursery. More servants were hired to help with the additional load and Katarine and Siegbert had never been happier. Early in the morning of III Septidi Pluviôse Katarine went into labor. With his wife locked away with a midwife and nursemaid, Siegbert paced and paced. How excited he was! The happy couple had said they would be thrilled with either gender but Siegbert was secretly hoping for a boy. He wanted someone to carry on his legacy as a strong and famous warrior and to uphold the family name. A cry. Siegbert waited with bated breath as the door to the room opened and he was ushered inside. Lotte, the midwife, stepped towards him with a bundle in her arms. Siegbert could see nothing but the infant. “A girl, m’lord.” Lotte said, her voice strained. Siegbert took the child and held her close to his heart. She peered up at him with dark brown eyes, so like her mother’s. He was already in love. “Katarine, our dau-” Siegbert froze. His beautiful Katarine lay completely still on the bed. Her beautiful brown hair was matted and almost black with sweat. The sheets around her were dark with blood. Lotte managed to take the child from his arms before he rushed forwards and collapsed next to the bed. His Katarine, his everything, was gone. Siegbert named the child Estelle Katarine Fleischer and focused his entire life on her. Estelle was raised with the best education money could buy and the best training. She had a sword in her hand as soon as she could walk and could ride a horse better than any man. As each day went by she looked more and more like her mother and Siegbert wept. If only his Katarine could see their child. Estelle was the apple of his eye but was also his greatest disappointment. Instead of turning out warm and loving like her mother Estelle was cold and calculating. To her, everything required strategy and careful planning. She surpassed her peers in fighting and equestrianism yet fell behind in simple things like economics. 18 years to the day of Katarine’s death, Siegbert followed her in a freak accident. While visiting her gravesite a branch heavy with snow had fallen on top of him. The blow to his skull knocked him unconscious and he froze to death before anyone could find him. Estelle didn’t let her father’s death stop her. She joined the Godrite Armed Forces the next day and worked her way quickly through the ranks. While her superiors were impressed by her ruthlessness and skill, her cohorts hated her. Estelle didn’t believe in team work and fought only for herself and for her country. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. At 21 she was recruited into the Geheime Feldpolizei (the secret field police). Top security clearance was granted to her and she thrived under the pressure of carrying out top secret missions. At 25 she was promoted to Internal Affairs Chief of the Godrite Armed Forces. For the past two years she has worked diligently to ensure the integrity of the GAF stays at the top. Her status has allowed her close personal relationships with Alexander Grafton and Morigan Reinst. Estelle prefers the company of animals to humans and does her best to absorb everything Morigan teaches her. General Grafton is the type of person she aspires to be. Quote: “Fate? What is fate but a weak man’s excuse for failure? A true warrior knows that in order to succeed one must take life by the shoulders and shout ‘I am here. Fear me.’” Possible Additions Aliases : Estelle is called ‘Nachtkrapp’ behind her back. The nachtkrapp is described as a giant, notcturnal raven-like bird and tales about it are used to scare children to sleep. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Clothing Style: Estelle can almost always be found in militaristic clothing. Knee high boots with hidden daggers, black breeches and structured coats are her clothes of choice. She generally has her hair pulled back in a tight bun while working but allows it to flow freely when she’s at home or in town. Thanks to her breeding Estelle does know how to dress properly. When forced to attend formal events she is almost unrecognizable. Education: Estelle completed only the necessary amount of schooling before joining the army. She is fluent in Godrite, Durantian Standard and has a decent grasp on Old Murotian. Her superiors have suggested she begin learning Kelsmic and Estelle is doing her best to fit it into her busy schedule. Weapons : A beautiful one-handed sword giving to Estelle by her father on her 16th birthday can always be seen on her waist. She is relatively proficient in archery but prefers hand to hand combat. Estelle always has knives hidden on her in case of emergency Category:Estelle